The invention is directed to 2-sec.amino-4,6-dimercapto-s-triazine containing halogen rubber mixtures which contain a silicatic filler such as silica and optionally carbon black.
The use of the above-mentioned s-triazine derivatives is known in chloroprene rubber from Canadian Pat. No. 574,837, however, in combination with carbon black as the sole filler.
Likewise, mixtures of such triazines with nitrile rubber and fluororubber containing only carbon black are known from Japanese published application No. 80/160 037 (Chem. Abst. Vol. 94 item 1935 10p).
Also, the vulcanization of epichlorohydrin rubbers using 2-anilino-4,6-dimercapto-s-triazine with carbon black as the only filler is shown in Japanese published application No. 76/36275, Chem. Abst. Vol. 85 item 34425.
In comparison to the conventional accelerators, the dimercapto-s-triazines, however, show scarcely any advantage in these systems.
Experiments with the conventional accelerators in halogen rubber mixtures in which the carbon black was completely or to the greatest part replaced by silica led to vulcanizates with lower stress values and higher values for the compression set.